


Tomato, Tomahtoe

by greenikat89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: Sirius has a brilliant plan to prove he's better than James and Remus wonders why he always gets roped into these things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written in 2006. I'm just transferring all my old stuff to my new account so everything is in one place. Aside from some minor typo correction the work is still the same from 10 years ago. :)

"So let me get this straight," Remus said as he adjusted his goggles. "We're up here on top of the roof."

"Yep," Sirius agreed as he tossed his red and yellow striped scarf over his shoulder.

"Not just any roof but the Hogwarts' roof."

"Yep." Sirius stomped his feet and bent his legs for practice.

"And not just any roof at that, but the Owlery. The highest point in Hogwarts," Remus said as he clapped his hands together to get them warm.

"Yep," Sirius agreed again as he took in a couple deep breaths. Air was important to what he was about to do.

"And that, down below? Very, very far down below where those specks are is where we are going to land? Using these," he held up his leg showing off the object strapped to his foot, "these terribly skinny and terribly unsteady flat sticks, and land down below. As in very, very far down below."

Sirius took off his glove, licked a finger, and stuck it in the crisp winter air. After what he deemed was an appropriate time he nodded firmly and slipped his glove back on.  "Yep," he said as he positioned his feet.

"And your fool proof way to get down from here is to use our cloaks like some sort of parachute to float down safely instead of using brooms?" Remus asked as he held up his heavy black cloak.

"Yep." Sirius spread his feet apart as he prepared to start.

Remus chewed on his lip as he looked at his most-likely crazy friend.  "And you see nothing wrong with this?" he asked incredulously.

Sirius pushed up the brim of his striped hat with attached felt elf ears to get a look at his friend. "Would you relax Remus? I told you, James and I used to do it all the time when we were kids."

Remus shook his head.  "You weighed considerably less and the ground was less than five feet away," he commented dryly.

Sirius shrugged indifferently. "Tomato tomahtoe Remus." He went back to bending his knees as he prepared to take off.

"Sirius, that saying has absolutely nothing to do with what is happening right now!" Remus exclaimed. "We are preparing to ski off the roof most likely to our deaths to land on a tiny red bullseye just so you can prove to James that you're better than him."

"That is correct Remus," Sirius said as he dug his poles into the ground to push off.

"Why do I always do these things?" Remus muttered to himself as he slid his goggles in place, wondering why he was here.

Sirius grinned slyly as he pushed off. "Because you love me Remus," Sirius called over his shoulder before he sailed right off the edge of the roof. Remus could see the colorful striped scarf flutter in the breeze before disappearing as Sirius plummeted to the ground.

The wind carried Sirius's gleeful shouts to Remus and he felt a slight smile tug at the corners of his lips. He groaned, already thinking about the scratchy sheets of the Hospital wing, but he bent his knees and started to slide down the roof. Tomato tomahtoe indeed.


End file.
